Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Drugged and not aware, Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek sleep together. Two months later hey find out they have a baby on the way. Between then and the birth, they date, was the night a mistake or the start of their lives together with their child?
1. The Future, Part One

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

NYPD, MAJOR CASE, 2015

Seven year old Zofia Alanna Logan sat reading her book at her father's desk. Her hair was brunette and her eyes bright emerald green. In a green dress and ribbon pulling her long hair into a pony tail, Zofia sat beautiful and quiet.

Her mother's quietness and father's stubborn attitude, Zofia was a mix of each. She always said 'No one but my parents and the Lord tell me what to do. No one but myself controls my will. The only person to see my weakness is my Lord God, the only one to use it against me is my ownself.', her mind was sharp and faith strong.

Raised by Catholic parents, her father a lapsed alterboy and mother of strong faith, neither allowed her to stray from church or God. Every Sunday and Wednesday night, she went to church and prayed. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she took ballet and on Fridays and Mondays, she helped her parents at the station. Home schooled with her 'cousins' and siblings at the station, Zofia was a very busy child, but always sought time with her parents.

Her parents found her to be a gift, not planned, at first she seemed a mistake but by her birth, a gift. Her parents were partners, best friends and one night...it all changed due to an undercover assignment and someone getting them drugged on purpose.


	2. The Night

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

NEW JERSEY, 2008

With Megan Wheeler gone, Mike Logan had no partner so he asked for his former one back, he sat across from Carolyn Barek in their hotel room.

"So I just let it go."

"That's all you could do Mike." Carolyn placed her cup down as a knock came on the door. "Why don't you get it, I'm in a robe."

Carolyn had taken a bath and was in a robe due to a clothing shortage, she had packed for six days and it was seven now.

"Alright." He stood up and went to the door, it was their dinner. After paying the man, he came back with the tray, Carolyn smiled as he placed her plate down on the bed beside her. "Le dîner c'est être utile , Mesdemoiselle Barek."

Carolyn laughed and took the milk he handed her, her favorite drink was milk, she only drank coffee to stay awake on the job. "Since when did you learn to speak French?"

"I have alot of surprises up my sleeve."

"Tell me."

"Wheeler taught me some French."

Carolyn smiled as they began to eat dinner, small talk ensued.

_**Dinner is served, Miss Barek Le dîner c'est être utile , Mesdemoiselles Barek**_


	3. The Morning After

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

NEXT MORNING

Mike opened his eyes to see the ceiling, his head was pounding, like it did after a hang over. He remembered he didn't drink, neither did Carolyn. Turning his head, he found Carolyn's head on his shoulder, his arm around her. Moving it gently, he ran his hand across her back, not finding any piece of clothing on her back or waist.

He wondered what he did, what they did, she was his best friend and he hoped their friendship wasn't destroyed by the events of the night, the one he couldn't remember.

"Caro?" She opened her eyes and moved her head to see him.

"Mike?" She sat up and brought the sheet with her. "What..."

"I know, I don't remember anything."

Carolyn nodded and he knew the nod meant she didn't either. Mike noticed she was calmer then he expected her to be.

"What did we do?" She looked at him, he looked at her. "Did we...no, of course not."

"Yeah...of course not."

Mike looked at her and Carolyn looked at the door to the bathroom. She saw her robe at the end of the bed, grabbing it, she put it on. Going to the bathroom, Carolyn closed the door. She stood and looked in the mirror, a tear slipped down her cheek. Wiping it away, she turned on the shower and stepped in after sheding her robe.

Carolyn began crying as she stood in the shower, they had slept together and now their friendship could never be the same.

Mike sat on the bed's edge after dressing and starred at the floor, they had slept together and their friendship could never be the same.

They valued their friendship, Mike found Carolyn was his best friend. He could call her anytime and she would listen to his venting without a problem. Carolyn found him a valued friend, no one else believed Mike Logan could ever be a good friend, but Carolyn knew first hand he was.

After an hour, Mike knocked on the bathroom door, "Caro, are you alright? You've been in there and hour."

The door opened and she looked at him, "I think I need to go back to GC and you need to get another partner."

Mike nodded and he knew she was right, "we need to finish this first and find out why we can't remember anything."

"I don't want to remember anything."

"Neither do I but we need to find out."


	4. Result

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

TWO MONTHS LATER

Mike got up when he heard a knock on his front door, he opened his apartment door to see Carolyn.

"Hey, come in. It's been a while."

"I know," she walked in and he shut the door. "I need to tell you something."

"Lets talk, what did Keller do this time?"

Keller was Carolyn's partner, he often made Carolyn want to punch him. Carolyn was not one to punch someone but he came close.

"It's what you did." She sat dwn across from him and then put a hand up, "I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"Caro, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"I know, I need to talk to you and you need to make a few decisions."

"Let's talk then, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm seven weeks, that makes conception around that case we worked together before I transferred back. Now I'm having the child because I don't believe in abortion. I need to know if you'll either be part of the child's life or not, Mike?"

Mike looked at her and stood up, walking around the couch to the bar, he placed his hands on it, leaning against it. Carolyn watched him run a hand through his hair and breathe heavily.

"Caro, you know me like no one else. I would never leave you with my...our child alone. So it's yes, I want to be part of our child's life." He turned to find her nodding, she smiled.

"Good, I knew you would but I had to be sure." She walked around to him. "Mike, I need to know how we'll work this out. I know you had a broken home and you don't want to have your child being brought up in a broken home, I don't either...so?"

"How do you feel about dating throughout the pregnancy?" Carolyn smiled and nodded.

"We'll try it." She smiled as she looked at him.


	5. Month Three

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

MONTH THREE

Carolyn placed her hand in Mike's as they ate dinner, he looked at her. Carolyn was having a good time on their date. They were going steady, they had a fight the week before and both agreed the baby was a mistake. Two days after the fight, Mike knocked on her brownstone door and she opened the door, he explained that both she and their baby were important and the best thing in his life. Now a week later they were on date...unknown, considering they ate lunch together each day, whether it was for an hour or ten minutes when he escaped from a case. Carolyn looked at him and smiled.

"Hi stranger." She squeezed his hand and he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"Hi, so we find out tomorrow if we have a son or daughter."

"What do you want?"

Mike smiled and looked at her, he nodded, "what do you think?"

"A boy, has to be a boy. Men always want boys."

"No they don't, as for fact Miss Barek, I want a girl with your curls and brown orbs."

Carolyn smiled and snickered before going back to her salad. Mike noticed she ate alot more vegatables then ever before.

"Well I wanted a girl too, I want to name her something Irish, but I found a Celtic name that I like, it means little girl."

"What is it my little rabbit?"

"Alanna, and don't call me little rabbit."

"You eat alot of vegatables like a rabbit and you are mine, so it seems you are a little rabbit, my little rabbit." He kissed her hand again and she smirked. "I personally like the Polish name of Zofia, it means wisdom and she'll get alot of wisdom from her Mama."

"Mama?"

"Well you call your parents Mama and Papa, I think it's alot better then Mommy and Daddy."

"I wanted to be Mommy, Mama's been used for generations in my family on both sides."

"Alright, Mommy and Papa."

"Deal, so its Zofia Alanna Logan or Mike Jr.."

"Deal, my little rabbit."

Carolyn laughed and looked at him, "stop please."

"Let's go for a walk."


	6. Month Four

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

MONTH FOUR

Mike looked at the woman as he stood in the baby area of the embroidery shop. "I want a blanket with rabbits on it."

"I have several blankets like that, I'll get you them, anything else?"

"One with angels."

"One minute."

She came back with several blankets, Mike picked out two immediately, one angel blanket had a stuffed angel connected to the blanket.

"What do you need on them?"

"On the angel I need 'Zofia Alanna Logan, Mommy and Papa's Angel.' I need it in purple" Giving her a paper and then looked at the rabbit blanket. "On the rabbit I need 'Caro, my little rabbit. Love Mike' I need that in yellow."

"Zofia, what is that?"

"Polish, it means wisdom."

Two weeks later was Carolyn's birthday, she sat listening to the news when Mike came in with two bags.

"Mike, no you didn't."

"No Honey, one is for Zofia." He sat down and handed her a bag, she smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Carolyn looked in the bag and pulled out a blanket with rabbits on it. She watched as he lifted a corner and she read the words.

**Caro, My Little Rabbit**

**Love Mike**

"Mike?" She started to cry and he smiled at her, wiping her tears away.

"Happy Birthday, I love you."

"What did you say?"

"I said 'I love you', I love you Caro, so much and not just because you're having my kid. I love you for your heart and everything about you."

"I love you too." She kissed him, Mike pulled back after a minute and looked at the bag on the floor.

"I got this for Zofia, babies hold onto things so I figured this is better then a regular blanket." He pulled out the blanket and Carolyn smiled, she read the letters in the corner.

**Zofia Alanna Logan**

**Mommy and Papa's Angel**

"Mike it's perfect."

"I know Honey, that's why I chose it."


	7. Month Five

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

MONTH FIVE

Mike had moved in two weeks before and was now cooking breakfast for Carolyn, she came in the kitchen ready for work. Her stomach was now large and you could tell she was pregnant.

"Cooking in your suit, that's not something I figured I see."

"Falacci called, I told her to go to the scene, I'd be there in an hour. I wanted to make breakfast for you." Putting the eggs on a plate and placed the frying pan on teh back burner. Grabbing toast from the toaster, he placed the plate on the table.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and went to the fridge for milk. "See you at lunch."

"Believe so, I love you."

"I love you too."

At lunch Carolyn went up to Major Case for the first time since she left, Mike always came to get her. Alex saw her and smiled. "Barek, hey. It's a surprise to see you here...and pregnant. Found a man I see."

"I did," Mike came through the door with Falacci, "here he is. Ready for lunch?"

"I am, where to?" Mike looked at her and she smiled.

"You choose today." As Mike put his coat on again, "I have a two hour window, Jessi, my new partner said she'd take care of the paperwork.

"I like her already, how about Poland's Deli. I'm up for something Polish."

Carolyn smiled and nodded, walking ahead of him when he gestured for her to. Alex looked at Bobby as he passed the two.

"Hey, was that Barek? I swore I was, but the woman was pregnant."

"That was, she is pregnant with Logan's kid."

Bobby looked at her and then gained his jaw back after it dropped, "Logan's kid?"

"Yes, she's pregnant with Logan's kid!"

"Who?" They turned to see Ross, he looked at them. "Who's pregnant with Logan's kid?"

"Uhh, his former partner before Wheeler. Keep it quiet Captain, they seem happy and they don't need the news flying out to the whole NYPD."

"I won't, the guy has enough problems."


	8. Month Six

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

Carolyn lookd at Mike as they took a walk through the park, although December it was nice out.

"So, are you looking forward to Christmas?"

"Well the holiday with your parents is something I dread." Carolyn laughed and looked at him.

"Mike, they forgave you, my mother prayed contantly for you, my father said she did."

"Why, I'm an asshole who got their only daughter pregnant?"

"Well, they're getting their first granddaughter, that could be part of it and possibly the fact that you owned up to the fact that you're a father and didn't leave me with our child alone."


	9. Month Seven

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

MONTH SEVEN

Mike lead Carolyn up to Major Case, "they just want to say hi."

"Five minutes."

They entered Major Case to see her parents and Alex talking, Ross smiled.

"Happy Baby Shower." Mike said into her ear, she smiled.

"Mama, Papa." Hugging her parents, they smiled.

"Look at you, big with my granddaughter."

"Papa!"

"Here, for you." Alex handed her a bag.

"Thank you Alex." She opened the bag to find a video.

**Baby and Mommy Yoga**

"Logan said you do it relax, but haven't since you became pregnant."

"Thank you, this will help me relax, two kids in the house, I'll need too."

"Twins?"

"No Eames, two kids." Placing a hand on her stomach and the other on Mike's arm.

"Oh, I see now. Come join the party, we gave the other team the case. Logan managed to get the Polish bakery around the corner to deliver a Polish cake, well what I think is a cake."

"But they don't!"

"I said I have a baby shower for a pregnant cop, they instantly asked what time."


	10. Month Eight

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

MONTH EIGHT

Carolyn made dinner for Mike on his birthday, he asked her not to but she did so anyways.

"Caro, I told you not to."

"Shut up and just eat. I have something to give you."

Mike ate dinner and after dinner, he sat down to watch TV but Carolyn turned it off.

"Caro?"

"I said I have something to give you." She sat down and gave him a small bag.

"What is it?" He opened it to see a picture frame. It was a baby growth picture frame, it went from an ultrasound picture slot to a one year old picture slot.

"For your desk."

"Thank you Honey, I love you." He kissed her and she gave him an ultrasound picture.

"For it. No doubt Mama and Papa will take photos so each month will be filled quickly."

"Caro, not because of Zofia but because I love you and I want to always love you, hold you and have more children with you...I'm asking for you to marry me. Please say yes."

The smile that moved across her face was all he needed to see, she was saying yes silenty.

"Let's call Mama and Papa, have the priest meet us at the courthouse."

"Slow down Caro."

"Mike, I'm excited that you proposed. It's friday afternoon, we can call Deakins as a witness..."

"He'll kill me."

"Atleast I'll be you wife when you get killed."

"I like that view."

So it was done, they went to the courthouse and the Barek family priest was there with Anna and Daniel Barek. Deakins arrived ten minutes later and was shocked to find one of his former detectives pregnant and the other was the father. Within an hour, Detective Carolyn Barek was Detective Carolyn Barek-Logan, but decided to use her married name for invetigations


	11. The Morning Monday News

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

TWO DAYS LATER

Monday morning news came out and Mike found an article in the newspaper he hoped he never see.

**Confirmed Bachalor Now Married**

**Detective Mike Logan Marries Former Partner**

Reading on, he found the article more truthful then he hoped.

_**Friday Afternoon at 3pm, Mike Logan, a detective for the Major Case Squad married his former partner Carolyn Barek, a detecive for the Gang Central Unit. Detective Barek is eight months pregnant with their child. It is unknown whether the pregnancy is the reason for the marriage or not. Sources say that it wasn't the reason, the reason is that the two fell in love during pregnancy and decided to get married. The wedding took place in Judge Mitchell Nethens chambers, the party included the bride's parents, former Captain Jimmy Deakins, retired in 2006 and the family priest. Mike Logan was a confirmed bachalor before this took place. Known for his ways of charming women but it now seems, his former partner has been the only woman he's charmed for a while. Lets hope they have a wonderful life and healthy child in the months to come.**_


	12. Zofia's Birth

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

FEBURARY 1ST, 2008, TWO A.M. MONTH NINE

Carolyn woke with a pain, Mike heard her and sat up in bed. "Honey?"

Carolyn looked at the bed and clothes, "my water broke, I need to get to the hospital."

"Alright, come on." He walked around to her side of the bed and helped her stand up.

Carolyn nodded and he helped her get her coat on, they went to the car and Mike drove her to Bellevue. Once at the hospital, she was sent to the third floor, her OB arrived ten minutes since Carolyn called her in the car.

"How long have you been like this Carolyn?"

"An hour, my water broke at home."

"Well that means she's gonna be here early, four weeks is early but we can't stop the labor now."

Carolyn leaned against the pillow and looked at the ceiling. "Is she going to okay?"

"She'll be great, around six pound, you'll be able to take her home about two to three days after delivery."

Mike nodded and squeezed Carolyn's hand.

FIFTEEN HOURS LATER, 5 P.M.

Carolyn laid pushing, her doctor coaching her along.

"That's it Carolyn, one more big push."

"Mike, don't ever touch me again."

Mike tried to move his hand away but she grabbed it and held it tight, pushing as she did. A cry made them all smile, the OB laid a screaming child on Carolyn's chest, both parents looked at her.

"Congradulations Mr. and Mrs. Logan, you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl."

Carolyn looked at Mike, he seemed drawn in by his daughter. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't ever stop touching me."

"How could I not? She's so beautiful, looks like you."

Carolyn just smiled, she had her husband and daughter.


	13. The Future, Part Two

Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

SEVEN YEARS LATER, MAJOR CASE, 2015

Zofia read her book, looking up when she felt a hand on her back. She found her mother there, holding her brother, three year old Dobry Finn Logan was asleep on his mother's shoulder.

"Where is Papa?"

"Talking to the suspect Mommy."

Carolyn looked around and saw the twins, five year olds Roza Blaine and Lilka Noreen Logan sat playing with Alexa Goren, Alex and Bobby's six year old daughter. All the children had a Polish first name and a Celtic middle name.

It was strange how one mistaken and forgotten night had given them seven years of marriage and four children...well five if you counted the child she was pregnant with. Carolyn thought she's lost everything that night but she had had gained more then she had. Zofia started her life, gave her Mike, atleast as a husband and let her have the children she wanted.

Mike came out of the room with Wheeler, smiling when he saw his wife and son.

"Hi," Carolyn turned to see him.

Mike thought back quickly, he began to remember the night they had begun Zofia's life. He remembered he thought it all a mistake, but now it was a gift. Their little girl, their gift and life was now seven years old.

"Hi, ready to go? Wheeler says she'll take care of the case, so we can have Zofia's birthday."

"Ready Zofia?" Zofia closed her book and looked at her parents with her green eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

Carolyn smiled, all the children had green eyes and curly dark brunette hair. Mike said their eyes would turn to brown but it never happened. He hoped that their fifth child would have brown eyes.

**Sometimes Your Life Begins With One Single Mistake**


End file.
